Tales of the Heart
by NosferatuInferi
Summary: a series of random scenes and one shots featuring different characters at different times. none are really complete and if you wish to borrow any just ask.
1. Chapter 1

Random Scene 1

In Spite of Everything

She stood at the window of the tower, trapped in a place she had once loved as much as her home. She gazed over the grounds and the glittering lake, wondering how anything so beautiful and so peaceful could remain that way after all the battles that had been fought on its surface. After all the blood shed had turned the waters red. She turned her gaze to the forest, the one thing that had changed. The creatures all patrolled the edges, killing all who dared to come even three feet close to the border.

Those who had fled had fled to those very woods. No one had any idea whether they lived or died. Those who had stayed were given away as slaves or sex toys or forced to work on the grounds or in the kitchens like common house elves. But she, she had escaped to the tower. She had watched the battle through the very window she now stood at. She had watched her friends and family die. She had watched the final battle occur between the Dark Lord and Dumbledore, for their savior had disappeared a week earlier.

Footsteps rang up the stairs leading to the tower door. Several pairs of them. She turned from her spot at the window to face the door. The footsteps stopped and someone knocked on her door. She made no move to answer. She hadn't left in a year and made no move to leave now. And just as she hadn't left, she hadn't let anyone in either, no matter how long they knocked at her door.

"Ms. Weasley we need you to come out now." said a voice.

More footsteps rang up the steps. They were slower and accompanied by grunts and odd sounds-as though someone was carrying something heavy. She took a step closer to the door.

"Ms. Weasley open this god damn door before I blast it down!"

Not wanting her door destroyed she crossed the room and called through the door in a soft voice.

"Who is it? And what do you want?"

"Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. We want you to open the door!"

"Why?"

There was a sound of frustration and a familiar voice started talking.

"Weasley will you open the door? The Dark Lord wants Potter to stay in your bloody tower."

The door flew open and a wand was pointed directly between Draco Malfoy's silver eyes. She was glaring at him and her eyes were flicking from one figure to the next before coming to rest on the unconscious figure of Harry Potter. She lowered her wand and stood aside to let the men enter her sanctuary. When the men had deposited Potter on the floor, they left the room. She shut the door after them and locked it.

"Ennervate." She whispered.

Harry Potter slowly sat up. He looked around the room and his gaze rested on Ginny. His face twisted into a sneer and he stood up, only to walk menacingly toward her. She was still by the door and, unlocking it, she yanked it open and ran down the stairs, followed by the once kind savior. She ran. Not caring where she was going. She yanked open a door at the end of a hall to find herself in the Death Eaters' meeting chamber, and every Death Eater was there! The footsteps behind her grew louder and she turned back to look at the door.

The Dark Lord smiled at her.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Weasley."

She was slowly inching her way to the only other way out: a side door blocked by several Death Eaters. The main door was jerked open and in walked an obviously insane Harry Potter. She had moved to hide behind a Death Eater, hoping he would leave. And in a sense, he did. For the moment he spotted Voldemort lounging on his throne, he attacked. Promptly, several _Adva Kedavras_ were thrown and all but two hit him. He fell to the floor dead. She moved out from behind the Death Eater and walked calmly out the door and back toward the tower. A Death Eater followed her.

"Hello Weasley."

"Hello Draco. Why are you following me?"

"You know, it's not good to lock yourself up in the astronomy tower."

She stopped. "Not good? Not good? IT'S BETTER THAN BEING A SLAVE OR A HOUSE ELF OR A TORTURE TOY OR DEAD OR IN HIDING! IT'S BETTER THAN COMMITTING MURDER OR RAPING SOMEONE TO STAY ALIVE! IT'S BETTER THAN BEING RAPED OR LISTENING TO THE SCREAMS OF YOUR VICTIMS OR BEING SEPARATED FROM YOUR WAND! SO DON'T TELL ME THAT IT IS NOT GOOD FOR ME! I GET A CHANCE TO THINK AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I THINK ABOUT YOU LOT! I THINK YOU ALL ARE THEIVES AND MURDERERS WHO DESERVE TO DIE! But……..in spite of everything………..I still believe people are truly kind at heart." she finished with a whisper. Then turned and ran the rest of the way to her tower, leaving a shocked Draco Malfoy standing in the hall.

END


	2. Chapter 2

Random Scene 2

Voldy Moldy's Temper Tantrums

Severus Snape sat at his desk after dinner grading essays. He was halfway through the third year stack when someone knocked on his door. Sighing, he put his quill down and yelled.

"Come in!"

The door opened and in walked Harry Potter. Snape immediately glared at the boy. The boy, he noticed, seemed kind of nervous. Like he wasn't sure he should be doing whatever it was he was going to do. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled and looked into the loathing black eyes of the Potionsmaster.

"What do you want Potter?" snapped Snape.

"Sir, I………..Well, I came to……..apologize for……….looking into your pensive last year. It was wrong of me to do so. I…………would also like you……………….to know that…………I have not nor ever will tell anyone what I saw…………..and that I am sorry for what my……………….father and his friends…………..did to you."

Snape simply stared. He had expected gloating from the teen, not a nervous apology. He took a moment, let it sink in, and stopped glaring at the young savior.

"I accept your…………….apologies. Both of them."

The boy looked up again, suddenly relieved. Then, the nervousness came back as he took another deep breath and prepared himself to speak again.

"Sir? Ummmm………………..would you teach me occlumency……………I really would like to learn."

"Why would you like to learn occlumency Mr. Potter?"

At this, the boy became defiant.

"I really do not want to be in pain every time Voldy Moldy throws a temper tantrum!"

Good reply." said Snape and he crossed to the bookshelf. He picked out a book and handed it to Harry. "Read as much as you can understand. We'll go over it on Tuesday at 8:00 pm. Don't be late!"

"Thank you sir!" yelled Harry as he bounced out the door.

Snape groaned. "What have I gotten myself into?"

END


	3. Chapter 3

Random Scene 3

What is God?

"Hi Harry! Hi Draco! Hi Ron!"

"'Lo 'Mione. Why're you so excited?"

"Because I have this wonderful idea of letting everyone here at Hogwarts know about God and Christianity!"

"Hey 'Mione?" asked Ron. "What's God?"

"Oh Ron!" she said, pulling a Bible out of her book bag. "What is God but an entity of great power so far advanced that we of the human mind can hardly begin to imagine the depths of His great miracles!"

"In English please!"

"Here! Read this!" she said as she thrust the Bible into his hands. He looked down at the thick text and groaned. Harry and Draco snickered evilly.

"What are you laughing at? Do you want to have a Bible as well? Or are you laughing at Ron for waning one?"

"'Mione, no offense or anything, but I think that God is the man who watches the misfortunate with a smile on his face while handing food to those not hungry to spite the poor."

Harry's right Hermione. Besides, we are witches and wizards! People are not going to turn to a God that has persecuted them over the centuries time and time again. They'd much rather keep their Gods and Goddesses."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, then grabbed Ron's wrist and dragged him away, rattling on about God and His miracles and how He created the whole universe and yadda yadda yadda. Harry and Draco looked at each other.

"Think she's pissed Dray?"

"Most definitely pissed Ri."

Harry watched Hermione drag Ron down the hall, shaking his head while Draco laughed quietly beside him.

"Christianity…………Yea right………….She'll never give up will she?"

"I'm afraid not Harry. I'm afraid not."

END

I've been bad and forgot my disclaimers.

I, sadly, do not own HP. It blongs to JK. Happy?

Oh yeah, enjoy this ramblings bc there are a lot to come.

Chapter 1 ship: DM/GW

Chapter 2 ship: SS/HP preslash

Chapter 3 ship: DM/HP HG/RW

With love, NosferatuInferi


	4. Chapter 4

Random Scene 4

English Flamingos don't eat Chocolate

During Harry's sixth year, there was a Costume Ball for Halloween. And everyone 4th year and up was required to attend. So, for the entire month of October, students were scrambling to find a good costume, but the real mystery was what their savior was coming as. And as it was the night of the ball, everyone was waiting for Harry and his friends to come through the doors.

When the doors opened, the first person you saw was Hermione Granger dressed as the Queen of Hearts. Flanking her was Ginny Weasley as Alice and Ron Weasley as a Card Knight. And completing the theme was Harry Potter, dressed as a flamingo! He strutted in and, smiling mischievously, stood in the center of the dance floor and let out a loud SQUAWK!

The Great Hall burst out laughing. The evening's festivities officially started. The four made their way to the rest of their Gryffindor friends-who, of course, were still laughing.

"Alice in Wonderland? Nice theme guys!" said Dean, who was dressed as Professor Snape on a dare and trying not to be too noticeable.

"What are you Seamus? A leprechaun? Nice way to show your country pride!" laughed Harry.

"Oh, off with your head you bloody English Flamingo!"

At this everyone burst out laughing while Harry pretended to be offended. Grabbing a neon pink crazy straw, he flourished it about.

"I, The English Flamingo, challenge you to a crazy straw duel you bloody Leprechaun!"

Seamus grabbed a neon yellow crazy straw for himself and standing up, yelled for all to hear, "I, the Lucky Leprechaun, accept your crazy straw duel challenge you walnut brained Flamingo!"

The dance floor emptied as the two made their ways to the center and bowed. Then they ran at each other, lunging and feinting, trying to hit each other with their straws. Several times, Harry used his Flamingo beak, only to be reprimanded by their referee, Hermione. Finally, ignoring Hermione completely, Harry chased after Seamus, pecking him on the head every chance he got until Seamus threw down his crazy straw in defeat. Harry snatched it and held it high over his head.

"I declare myself winner!" he yelled.

The entire hall laughed for the third time that night when Hermione grabbed Harry by the ear and dragged him back to their table-only to tie him to the chair, in which he immediately started bouncing up and down. Hermione shook her head sadly.

"That is the LAST time I give you a Hershey's bar Harry James Potter!"

ugh….its CUTE…..i don't really do cute.

Oh well. I know its short but hey, I didn't promise anything.

Disclaimer is in Ch. 3.

No ships for this one, though I suppose it COULD be HG/HP if you squint real hard.

With hate, NosferatuInferi


End file.
